


Overwork

by Marsipaani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a mention though, Menstruation, Rule 63, rated T for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsipaani/pseuds/Marsipaani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga knows how to get what she wants, and Tooru doesn't actually mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwork

**Author's Note:**

> ...how to summarize a fic where nothing happens?
> 
> And... I'm so sorry for not updating my WIPs :( Really, I'm making slow progress with them but I'm kind of stuck right now, chapter fics are so hard haha... So since this was practically ready I thought I might as well go ahead and post. I originally meant this to be for oisuga week, but that obviously didn't happen. Prompt was sweet tooth if I remember correctly.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

”Kou-chan… I’ll die if I don’t get chocolate,” Tooru whined, not for the first time that night. She flopped down onto their bed with a dramatical sigh.  
  
Her girlfriend didn’t even lift her gaze. ”I’m studying,” she said calmly. Suga looked cute wearing her reading classes, a pencil tucked into her messy bun of silvery hair.  
  
”I’m on my period! I’ve got needs!” Tooru kicked the back of Suga’s chair. ”You’re my girlfriend, act like it!”  
  
That got her attention. Suga slowly turned her head and looked at Tooru over her glasses. ”My periods came today too. We must be in sync.”  
  
”No way!” Tooru exclaimed. ”That can happen?”  
  
Suga shrugged. ”I guess so.”  
  
Tooru lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for awhile.  
  
”So… what you’re saying is you could use some chocolate too, right? So why don’t you go and get some?” she tried.  
  
Suga laughed. ”I never said I wanted any!”  
  
Tooru got up on the bed and hugged Suga from behind, her pen clattering on the floor. ”I crave sugar!” she said in English and kissed her girlfriend’s neck. ”Suga, Suga, Suga,” she chanted between the pecks.  
  
Suga turned her head to meet Tooru’s lips with her own. Despite the awkward angle Tooru kissed back enthusiastically because honestly? This was almost as good as chocolate. Suga opened her mouth, allowing Tooru’s tongue inside to explore, and this was definitely better than chocolate, if they could just do this all night…  
  
Suga pulled back with a regretful sigh. ”I really need to finish this essay by tomorrow.”  
  
Tooru pouted, forcefully.  
  
”I’m serious, I need to focus,” Suga said.  
  
Tooru sighed. She put on her old Aoba Johsai sweatpants, a sweater and a raincoat, tied her hair on a ponytail and covered it with the hood. She looked exactly like she felt: miserable.  
  
It was sleeting outside. Neon signs and street lamps were glowing in the dark without seeming to cast any light on the black asphalt or wet walls. Tooru’s feet were soaked in seconds, slush covering her boots and cold water trickling inside.  
  
Her phone buzzed.  
  
Miss Refreshing: **could you bring me a kitkat?**  
  
Another message came right after that.  
  
Miss Refreshing: **or like two**  
Miss Refreshing: **and a cherry coke**  
Miss Refreshing: **thanks babe <3**  
  
Tooru waited until she was inside to reply. The store was warm and brightly lit, and Tooru could feel the warmth rushing back to her fingers.  
  
You: **anything for you sugar~**  
You: **one of us is the good gf**  
You: **hint: its not you**  
  
Miss Refreshing: **haha.**  
  
Tooru quickly found what she was looking for, and started to select treats for Suga. She finally chose three bars of kitkats, different flavors, two cans of coke and a bag of shrimp chips. Tooru knew Suga was going to pull an all-nighter again, and their fridge was practically empty, so this was the least she could do.   
  
Tooru didn’t know how to cook, so Suga usually did that. That meant that during the exam week, when Suga was busy, they only ate instant ramen and snacks. Tooru didn’t mind it that much, but Iwa-chan had been horrified. She said that Tooru is nearly a professional athlete and should think about what she puts in her body… which had resulted in Tooru telling exactly what Suga put in her last night and Iwa-chan covering her ears and chanting ”I didn’t hear that, I didn’t hear that”.  
  
The sleet started to turn into water as Tooru hurried back. She kicked the shoes off before she even closed the front door of their studio apartment and put the socks drying on the edge of their laundry hamper. She put the pants into hamper as well before padding over to Suga.  
  
”Look what I bought you!” Tooru set the contents of the plastic bag on the desk.  
  
”Thank you, you’re the best,” Suga breathed before biting off a half of a chocolate bar in one go. Tooru watched as she chewed with her eyes closed.  
  
”What happened to not wanting any chocolate?” she asked in awe.  
  
Suga swallowed. ”I did want it, just not as much as you did.”  
  
”Oh, screw you,” Tooru retorted. She put her cold hands on the back of Suga’s neck as a revenge. Suga jumped a bit, but leaned into touch, humming.  
  
Tooru pushed Suga’s bangs of her face, letting her cool fingers linger on her girlfriend’s forehead.  
  
”I can’t do this,” Suga mumbled with her eyes closed, ”I don’t care if I drop out, I just want to sleep.”  
  
Tooru bended over to kiss Suga’s cheek. ”Yes you can. You’ve got kitkat and everything, you’ll surely make it!”  
  
”Okay,” Suga said, opening her eyes. ”If you say so.” Suga slapped her cheeks. ”I can do this!”  
  
”That’s the spirit!”  
  
Tooru spent the rest of the evening curled on their bed with her laptop, watching the sappiest possible romance drama, with headphones on to allow Suga to study. Soon enough she was ready to go to sleep, washed her teeth and put pajamas on, giving her distracted girlfriend a minty good night kiss.  
  
”Ew, toothpaste and shrimp chips don’t go together,” she said, almost succeeding in making Suga laugh.  
  
Somewhere around four in the morning Tooru woke up, finding herself alone in the bed. The lights were still on, and Suga had slumped over the keyboard, fast asleep. Tooru tiptoed over to her and saved the word document with keysmash and all, just in case, and closed the computer. She lifted Suga easily on her arms: the girl was truly tiny compared to the Grand Queen of Aoba Johsai, and put her on the bed. She shut the lights and lay down next to oblivious Suga.  
  
It wasn’t the first time either of them worked too hard, and it wouldn’t be the last, but at least now they were looking over each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like comments!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purukumiprinsessa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
